This invention relates to a transactional computer system, namely a computer system adapted to perform negotiation and decision making functions related to a transaction.
Transactional computer systems are known for use in the financial and business world for conducting transactions such as, for example, ordering product, currency exchange, or the sale and purchase of stock, shares and bonds. Such systems are designed specifically for the particular function or functions which they are to perform.
Rule-based systems using what is generally known as artificial intelligence are also known. These are based on a large number of rules which are specific to the particular environment in which they are to be used. A given system is designed for a particular type of transaction, and if a new type of transaction is envisaged a new system will have to be designed specifically for that purpose.
I have appreciated that it would be highly desirable to provide a generalised transactional system which can be adapted to many specific types of transaction, and furthermore I have appreciated that such a generalised transactional computer system can be made by using the ideas and features described in the following and claimed in the claims appended to this description.